Ravishing an Elf
by feralshal
Summary: Set in Movieverse. WARNINGS: SLASH, non-con (i.e. rape) Before the battle of Helm's Deep, Legolas tries to share Haldir with Aragorn only to learn that his Elven love is hiding something. What will this lead to once the battle has begun?
1. Ravishing an Elf

**RAVISHING AN ELF**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. They all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

PAIRINGS: Aragorn/Haldir, Legolas/Haldir, Legolas/Aragorn 

WARNINGS: This can only be described as hesitant consent (even though nothing much happens). There is also reference to rape.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic came about because I was talking to my friend Sarah (doodlebuguk) and we have a theory that when Legolas goes to stand behind Haldir in TTT (movie) he is sending a secret look to Aragorn about a potential threesome. And so this fic was born. 

This is based on movie-verse, so you can assume that the battle of Helm's Deep plays out the same way, including the death of Haldir. 

A little fact for you all to bear in mind as you read this fic: According to the Oxford English Dictionary (Pocket edition), "ravish" is an old word for "rape". Thus, there is a double meaning to the title that shall become clear as you read.

Legolas watched in amusement as Aragorn enthusiastically hugged Haldir. The Marchwarden of the Lothlorien elves seemed taken aback by the ranger's greeting, conceding only to wrapping stiff arms around the man. As Aragorn pulled back, Legolas moved to stand by his kind. It had been so long since he had seen the Guardian, and the Mirkwood elf tingled just from standing near him. He longed to hug Haldir the way that Aragorn had, but Legolas knew that the other elf would never forgive him if he did. Instead, he comforted himself with the knowledge that they would have at least some time to spend together before the impeding battle for Helm's Deep.

Looking over at Aragorn, Legolas was stunned to see an almost sexual gleam to the ranger's eyes. Despite the fact that the man and elf had been lying together for many months, the Elven prince had not seen anything near that look for a long time. Aragorn was clearly trying to hide his lust at another – and Legolas didn't need two guesses to work out who it was.

Aragorn locked eyes with Legolas. He knew that if he were to broach the subject he wished he would have to tread carefully. The Mirkwood elf had never made it secret that he was involved with the Lothlorien and although Aragorn didn't mind sharing, he felt that Haldir might.

Legolas smiled back at Aragorn, the look in his eyes conveying all. His expression was a silent signal to the ranger – a signal that said, "He will lie with us. I shall make sure of it."

~*Aragorn*~ ~*Haldir*~ ~*Legolas*~

Twenty minutes later, Legolas and Haldir were walking towards the Hornburg Armoury. The Lothlorien elf was now fully relaxed, feeling no need to maintain his aloof manner with the person he had loved for six centuries. Legolas smiled a little at his companion. "I am glad you are here, Haldir."

"No more glad than I, my dear Legolas." Haldir reached for the other elf's hand. "It has been too long."

At the loving tone in Haldir's voice, Legolas felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to do. Although their plan had sounded fine while he was discussing it with Aragorn, now that it came to putting it into practice Legolas found himself waiver. Was it fair of him to practically force the Guardian into something he most likely would not be comfortable with?

Haldir noticed his beloved's silence and said, "What is the matter, Legolas? It seems that something troubles you."

"I just fear this battle, Haldir." Well it wasn't a total lie, Legolas reasoned to himself. The forthcoming battle was scaring him – the other elf didn't need to know that something else was amiss.

Haldir sighed. "We all fear this battle, Legolas. The men are not prepared for it."

Legolas was about to reply when he saw Gimli approach. This had been part of the plan – the dwarf had agreed to join because, as he put it, "Nothing that will bring that arrogant elf down a notch or two can be all bad." Legolas had resisted the urge to retaliate only because they needed Gimli's help for this plan to work.

As Gimli approached them, Haldir turned to regard him, slipping back into his more formal manner. "Ah Legolas, the dwarf is here."

"The dwarf has a name, Haldir." Legolas' tone was half-warning, half-joking. Then, turning to the newcomer, he asked, "What can I do for you, Gimli?"

"I…er…I need to speak to you for a moment, Legolas. Actually, it's the King that needs you. Wants you to…give his lads a quick lesson. The youngsters need a bit of help with their bows."

Haldir shot an icy glare at Gimli. "Tell the King that my elves will gladly help."

"Your elves speak little common," the dwarf returned. "And also, the King sent for Legolas."

Legolas took a deep breath. This was his last chance – he could tell Gimli to leave them and take Haldir somewhere else. Then the thought of upsetting Aragorn crept into his mind and firmed his resolve. Turning to the Marchwarden, he said, "I'm sorry Haldir, but if the King needs me…"

Haldir didn't seem thoroughly convinced by this, but decided to give his love the benefit of the doubt. "Very well, Legolas."

"Wait for me in the armoury." Legolas gave Haldir one final, gentle kiss before turning to Gimli. "Lead on, my friend."

~*Aragorn*~ ~*Haldir*~ ~*Legolas*~

Haldir watched as dwarf and elf left him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but something wasn't right with the Mirkwood prince. The Guardian sighed as he pushed open the doors to the armoury. How he longed to hold his lover for as long as he could before they both went into battle, possibly to their deaths.

As soon as he stepped foot into the armoury, he heard a familiar voice say, "Close the door, Haldir."

"Aragorn?" The Lothlorien elf drew back further into his aloof demeanour. He wasn't sure what Aragorn was doing in the armoury but it seemed the ranger was far less surprised to see Haldir.

Aragorn smiled as he stood up fully from the column he had been leaning against. "Why so suspicious, Haldir? Just close the door, please?"

Haldir still did not move. His mind whirled with possibilities. He and Legolas had been on their way to the armoury…Aragorn was here, seemingly expecting Haldir to be alone…

The ranger's smile widened as he walked over to the door and closed it himself. "I apologise. I forgot that you do not take orders from anyone, least of all a mere man such as myself."

Haldir glared at him. "Was that a veiled insult?"

"Relax. I was merely teasing you." Aragorn approached the Lorien elf, fully taking in his almost regal appearance. The ranger could not believe that someone who seemed so untouchable was now within his reach. He was grateful to Legolas for sharing this beauty with him; letting the man touch that which had only been touched by one other before.

Haldir followed Aragorn with his eyes, suspicious as to what the man was up to. He felt a little trapped and longed for Legolas to return to him, to diffuse this tense situation.

Aragorn moved to stand in front of the elf. His eyes roved over the other's body as he murmured, "You must be hot, Haldir. Take off your cloak."

Haldir instantly pulled his red cloak closer around him. "Aragorn, what madness has possessed you?"

"None, my friend," Aragorn replied, reaching for the clasp of the cloak. "But it would not do to have one of our main warriors collapse from heat exhaustion."

"I'm sure the storm will help nicely with that then," the elf retorted, swiping at Aragorn to stop him coming any closer.

From behind him, a voice cooed, "It's alright, my love."

Haldir spun to face the door, where Legolas was stood watching. "Legolas, perhaps you can talk some sense into Aragorn. I fear he has gone mad."

Legolas grinned, "He has gone mad alright, Haldir my love. Mad over you."

Haldir fell silent at this. He opened his mouth a couple of times to reply, but none came. He was too stunned to even try and react when Aragorn again reached to remove his cloak.

Legolas smiled as he came to stand closer to his Elven lover. "Never did I think I would see the day when Haldir of the Golden Wood fell silent."

Haldir eventually managed to find his voice again. "What did you mean by your last comment, dear?"

"Exactly what I said. Your amazing beauty and charm have driven Aragorn to madness as they do myself." Legolas wrapped his arms around Haldir, wanting to comfort him a little, wanting to help him relax.

Aragorn smiled as Haldir leant back into the other elf's embrace. "How strange it is to see you show affection. Legolas must be truly special."

"He is," the Lothlorien Guardian replied, before turning his head to look at the Mirkwood prince. "Why have you set me up like this?"

Legolas felt another pang of guilt at Haldir's uncertain tone. The Marchwarden was never uncertain – or at least, Legolas had never seen him thus. Pulling away, the prince moved to Aragorn's side. "This isn't a set-up, Haldir love. Is it so wrong of me to want to share one of my loves with another?"

The man and elf instantly realised that this was the wrong thing to say to Haldir. Any hints that the other elf had been relaxing vanished and he fixed a sorrowful look on Legolas. "You love another. Or others, by the sound of it."

"Haldir, no!" Legolas mentally kicked himself for upsetting his beloved. "I mean…I love Aragorn. But there are no others except you."

"Legolas has always made it clear to me that he will eventually return to you," the ranger added, in an attempt to help.

Haldir did not appear convinced. "But Legolas…"

The other elf was instantly back at his side, desperate to console him. "I am truly sorry, Haldir. I did not expect that I would fall in love with another and I certainly did not wish to. I would never wish to hurt you, but Aragorn…"

Haldir sighed. "I do not wish to hear excuses, Legolas."

Legolas looked at him fearfully. "Haldir?"

With the faintest of smiles, Haldir continued, "At least it is not the dwarf."

Legolas and Aragorn laughed at this. The former took Haldir's hands in his own. "So you forgive my time with Aragorn?"

"Not fully," the other elf confessed, "but in time I feel I will."

Legolas hugged his beloved to him. "You are far too good to me, Haldir love."

Aragorn couldn't help but grin at the sight of the two elves hugging. He longed to pounce on them both, there and then, but he knew that they still had to persuade Haldir further.

As the Guardian pulled back, he whispered, "What would you have me do, Legolas?"

Legolas locked eyes with him. "You trust me, don't you Haldir?"

"Sometimes more than I trust myself," the other elf replied.

"You trust that I would not hurt you, nor leave you with someone that would?"

"I trust that if another did try to hurt me, you would protect me."

"Very well." Legolas turned to Aragorn. "Just be gentle with him – as I have told you before, I am the only one he has lain with up until this day."

Realisation dawned within Haldir and he suddenly panicked. Momentarily forgetting that Aragorn could speak Elvish, he turned to Legolas and said in his native tongue, "Why do you make me do this to you?"

"You shall not be hurting me, darling Haldir," Legolas replied in Elvish, knowing that Aragorn would not feel excluded. "I just wish to share how wonderful you are with Aragorn."

"So I am naught but a trophy?" Haldir knew this wasn't true, but he couldn't help but say it anyway.

"You are far more than a trophy to him," cut in a third voice, also speaking in Elvish. Haldir looked up, stunned for a moment that Aragorn had spoken in a language other than common. The ranger continued in the same language, "If you wish to blame anyone for this Haldir, blame me. I was the one who persuaded Legolas to share you." Falling back into common, he muttered, "At this rate the Uruks will be upon us whilst we argue."

Haldir froze again, not knowing whether this was a hidden attack on him. Legolas soothed him, saying, "I understand that you are hesitant, my darling Haldir. But you know I would never set you up to get hurt."

Haldir turned to face him, still looking a little scared. "And after this it shall go back to normal – just you and I, no others?"

"If Legolas so wishes, I shall release him to join you after this battle is over." Aragorn had quickly realised that if he wanted anything from the Marchwarden, he would have to placate him.

Legolas nodded. "When all this is over, we shall return to Lothlorien."

Haldir sighed. He still wasn't happy with the set-up, but he knew he would do anything to keep Legolas. In a voice little more than a whisper, he said, "Then I shall do as you wish."

Aragorn couldn't help but thrill at the submissive tone of one who was usually in command. He stepped forward and reached for Haldir's hand. "Shall we, then?"

"I will be here the whole time," said Legolas. "You need not fear anything, my love."

Haldir shot a look at the other elf. "But surely…"

"It shall not upset me to see you with Aragorn. I love and trust you both." Legolas gave Haldir a gentle push towards Aragorn. "Now go, before the Uruk-hai arrive."

~*Aragorn*~ ~*Haldir*~ ~*Legolas*~

Aragorn lead a hesitant Haldir to the centre of the room. The ranger could not believe what he was about to do – secretly, he had lusted after this elf since Lorien. He cupped Haldir's face with one hand, allowing the fingers of the other to stoke his cheek. Aragorn felt the elf wince a little as his caress travelled to a pointed ear. In an attempt to soothe, the ranger moved his lips to the ear, gently kissing it. This movement only caused Haldir to flinch away completely, a foreign glaze in his eyes. Aragorn glanced at Legolas, who seemed a little concerned. "Legolas, what…?"

Legolas had his gaze fixed firmly on the other elf, who was almost cowering away from Aragorn. "I do not know why he reacts thus."

Aragorn gently reached out to touch Haldir's arm. "I'm sorry Haldir. I meant you no harm."

Haldir glanced at Legolas for reassurance. Seeing his love nod, the Marchwarden took a step closer to Aragorn. "It is I who should be apologising. It's just…"

"It's alright." Aragorn leant in and gently kissed Haldir. "It was wrong for me to assume that all elves are the same in these respects."

"Most are, or so I'm told," Haldir replied, but did not elaborate further. As Legolas watched him, the Mirkwood elf got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was wrong with Haldir – something troubled the Guardian. _And I did not even notice until now_, he thought to himself.

Aragorn was also a little concerned about the Guardian, but he knew that Legolas would step in if he noticed Haldir getting too uncomfortable. He moved in to kiss the elf again, trying not to become too forceful.

Haldir was slow to respond, but eventually he seemed to relax into the kiss, even going so far as to wrap his arms around Aragorn before the man did the same with him. Aragorn gently wound a hand through Haldir's long platinum hair, his actions concealing his desire to throw down the elf and fuck him senseless. The Marchwarden's hesitance seemed to be waning by the minute and Aragorn realised that it would be much better to let the elf take the lead. _At least to start with._

Legolas watched Aragorn's gentle approach. Gentle was not the sort of word he had expected to associate with either of his loves, but it seemed to be what Haldir needed. The Mirkwood elf's concern grew as he continued to watch. He had expected the Guardian to grab his chance at control to establish exactly what he wanted – that was the normal way, after all. But now he seemed to have resigned himself to letting the man have control. The ill feeling inside of Legolas grew as instinct told him that Haldir would probably be the same with him.

Sensing Haldir's reluctance to take the lead, Aragorn decided to move things along a little. Pulling back a little, he started to fumble with the buttons on the elf's shirt. Both Aragorn and Legolas were surprised to note that Haldir stood stiffly, as though this were something he just wanted to be done with. Then, as Aragorn managed the last button, the elf seemed to panic. He pulled away and ran to a corner of the room, that same odd glaze in his eyes. Aragorn let out a frustrated sigh. "Haldir, if you wish to do this then we must hurry, else the keep will fall and we won't even notice."

"Don't be too harsh on him." Legolas walked over to the frightened elf and wrapped an arm around him. "Something is amiss."

Haldir leant his head on Legolas' shoulder, wanting the other elf to hold him forever. Legolas felt him tremble beside him, and his concern grew even further.

Aragorn sighed. "Can't you convince him that I don't want to hurt him?"

Legolas thought for a moment then said, "Perhaps if I joined you…would you want that, Haldir darling?"

All pretence of aloofness and pride were lost from the Marchwarden as he whispered, "Do not leave me, Legolas."

Legolas almost cried at the child-like plea. With a glance at Aragorn he said, "I shall guide you through this, Haldir. I do not know what scares you, but I will fight it with you."

Aragorn had to stop himself from grinning. While he loved the idea of taking both elves at the same time, he knew that the situation was more serious than any of them had reckoned on. Instead, he said, "Know, Haldir, that I would not dare hurt you even without Legolas here. But if you feel you need him, I have no objections."

Legolas locked eyes with the man and managed a small smile. He knew that Aragorn would have no objections – he had grown to know the ranger too well. Turning back to Haldir, he said, "So…shall we?"

Haldir forced himself to pull away from Legolas. "I suppose we should."

Aragorn finally allowed himself to smile as he reached out his hands. "Come then, my dear elves."

Taking a hand of each of the elves, Aragorn led them back to the centre of the room. Legolas took Haldir's free hand in his own, silently reassuring the other elf. He was a little surprised by the strength of Haldir's grip, but figured that they were all acting a little oddly because of the forthcoming battle. He turned to look at Aragorn and said, "Maybe you should undress first. He may feel less threatened then." Legolas didn't know why Haldir should feel threatened, but if there was any way he could ease the other elf's fear then he would.

Aragorn nodded. "Very well." Inwardly he still just wanted to grab Haldir and ravish him. He had been hoping that the pressure of time would have added intensity, but the elves seemed to be ignoring this restraint. He stripped off as hastily as he could, all the while keeping eye contact with Haldir. The elf seemed to be watching with a puzzled, almost suspicious look in his eyes. 

As the man removed his clothing, Legolas felt a strong desire to test something. He reached to stroke Haldir's hair and 'accidentally' brushed a finger over his ear. The wince from the other elf confirmed Legolas' suspicions – it was not just Aragorn.

Aragorn, now naked, moved to approach Haldir. "Will you let me unclothe you, or would you rather Legolas did?"

Even before Haldir had replied, Legolas reached for the unbuttoned shirt and eased it off the other elf's back. The sight that greeted him horrified the Elven prince – the Guardian's back was dotted with faded bruising. Knowing that Haldir was not the sort to bruise easily, Legolas moved from faint concern to full-on alarm. He gently ran his hand over the Lothlorien's back, half feeling that this was a dream and that the bruising wasn't real. However, the gentle whimper of pain from Haldir confirmed the reality of what he was seeing – someone had very definitely hurt his beloved.

Haldir turned to look at Legolas. He wanted to talk to the other elf, tell him the true reason for his odd behaviour. But something was stopping him – something more, he felt, than the fact that Aragorn was in the room. He could hear the man gasp as he laid eyes on the elf's injured body.

Aragorn moved closer to Haldir. "You came to face battle while you are hurt."

"I am not hurt." The Marchwarden was beginning to put up barriers again, trying to move back to the aloof distance he was used to keeping with others. "And Rohan needs us."

Legolas saw a strange flash in his love's eyes. Nuzzling him slightly, he whispered, "You know you can tell me anything, darling."

Beginning to accept defeat, Aragorn spoke up. "If you wish, I shall leave you."

Haldir shook his head. "We have a deal of sorts. It is my duty to keep to my side of it."

"I would come back to Lorien with you no matter what," said Legolas. "Don't feel you have to hurt yourself for me to do so."

The Marchwarden seemed resolved. "No Legolas. I need to do this."

"Fine." Legolas reached for the first button of his own shirt, but was stopped by the other elf.

"No Legolas. I need to do this alone."

Legolas didn't like the idea of deserting his beloved, but he knew that Haldir was immovable once his mind had been made up. "As you wish, my darling. But I shall step in if you need me to."  

~*Aragorn*~ ~*Haldir*~ ~*Legolas*~

Haldir took a deep breath as he approached Aragorn. The ranger instantly wrapped his arms around the elf, pulling him in for a kiss. He felt a strange urgency driving Haldir, but put it down to a final recognition of their limited time. As the kiss grew deeper and more passionate, Aragorn pushed the elf back so that he was backed into the table in the centre of the room. His hands roamed over Haldir's chest to his trousers. He felt the Lothlorien elf tense slightly as he began to push them down, but was met with no real resistance. 

Despite his concern, Legolas could not help but grin to himself as he realised the next issue that had to be broached. Both of his lovers had been lucky in that Legolas had no real objection to being bottom. Now that the two tops were together, it would be interesting to see who would yield to whom.

Aragorn groaned slightly as Haldir began to kiss his jaw. He was glad to notice that the elf was beginning to relax a little. As the Guardian's lips travelled from jaw to neck, Aragorn realised how lucky Legolas truly was. It was clear that Haldir was skilled in the art of lovemaking, and it seemed almost selfish of him to share it only with the Mirkwood elf. The ranger groaned as a hand travelled south from his chest, arching his back slightly and bringing himself closer to the elf's touch.

Legolas smiled as he watched Aragorn's response to Haldir's touch. The Mirkwood elf had always thought himself lucky to have a lover as talented as the Lothlorien, and he knew that Aragorn was beginning to appreciate just how the two elves had stayed together for six hundred years. Not that it was all down to the sex, but it certainly helped.

Haldir pulled back a little to lock eyes with Aragorn. "I take it you have the oil?"

Aragorn nodded and called over to Legolas. The elf pulled out a little vial from his pocket and threw it towards the ranger. Aragorn caught it expertly and held it so that Haldir could see. He smiled as he saw the elf reach out for it. Pulling it out of reach, he said, "Turn around."

These two words seemed to panic Haldir. The elf shook his head vehemently and tried to back away. Realising that the table stopped his retreat, the Guardian shot a desperate glance at Legolas. 

The Mirkwood prince knew that he should try to persuade Aragorn, but there was a strange, nagging feeling inside of him that told him it might be better if Haldir yielded instead. Cautiously approaching the other elf, Legolas said, "I know it will be strange for you, Haldir my love, but it really is nothing to be scared of. Aragorn knows what he's doing."

Reluctantly, Haldir nodded and turned to face the table. As he bent over in anticipation, he heard the gasps he had expected.

Aragorn had to grab hold of Legolas to stop him collapsing at what they both saw. The bruising that had started on Haldir's back travelled all the way down to the back of his thighs. The bruising around his legs and buttocks was a lot darker than elsewhere, causing the Mirkwood elf to feel a little ill. Suddenly he felt he could understand just what had gotten into the other elf and the guilt he had been denying flooded back to him.

Aragorn was as speechless as Legolas, unable to believe what he was seeing. He felt guilty at having been so harsh with Haldir, wishing he had taken the time to fully appreciate the elf's fear.

After several moments of silence, Haldir spoke up. "Well come on then. Get it over with." His tone was strangely aloof, not the familiar arrogance but a mere attempt at distancing himself from physical reality.

Aragorn could not bring himself to move. Legolas moved forward a little then backed off, wanting to help his love but fearing rejection at the same time.

Eventually, Aragorn spoke. "I cannot bring myself to do this. I will leave you two elves to talk."

He dressed himself as quickly as he could then left the room, pausing only to add, "I will see you outside, at the walls."

~*Aragorn*~ ~*Haldir*~ ~*Legolas*~

An uneasy silence fell over the room for a few moments after Aragorn had left. Legolas walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the cloak that had been discarded earlier. He idly played with the clasp, trying to bring himself to talk to his beloved. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound. Looking up, Legolas was horrified to see Haldir sat on the ground, curled up and crying. 'No! This can't be real!' he thought even as he watched. 'Elves don't cry, especially not Haldir!'

The prince rushed to the Guardian's side, gently wrapping the cloak around the trembling body. "Haldir, my love, my darling! I am sorry!"

"You…have done nothing wrong," Haldir whispered between sobs. "I should have…said something."

Legolas hugged his fellow elf to him, silent encouragement for the Marchwarden to let out his pain. He whispered soothing words in Elvish, wishing that he could find the cause of his beloved's anguish and make everything better. As he gently stroked the other elf's hair, his keen eyes spotted the thing that made Haldir's ear so sensitive. The reddish specks could only be defined as teeth marks – although teeth marks from what, Legolas could not tell. Looking down into his companion's eyes, he asked, "What happened, my poor love?"

"Uruk-hai…they ambushed us last night while we rested…some fled, some were killed…"

"And you were tortured?" Something sparked within Legolas as he vowed to avenge this attack during the battle.

Haldir looked away. In a small voice, he replied, "I was…ravished." The last word was barely audible.

Emotion flooded through Legolas as he heard this. "Oh Haldir! I should have known…"

"How could you?" Haldir's head was now resting on Legolas' chest. "I tried so hard to hide it."

"I should have known anyway." Faint tears trickled down the Mirkwood elf's face as he gently cradled his beloved. The beloved who had put so much faith into Legolas, only to be betrayed at every turn. "You must hate me."

"I could never hate you." Haldir lifted his head to kiss his lover. "It is you that keeps me strong."

Legolas opened his mouth to reply when the door to the armoury crashed open and Theoden stalked in, flanked by Aragorn and Gimli. "The Uruks are almost upon us. Master Haldir, your elves need organising. Aragorn has tried, but -"

In an instant, Legolas was on his feet. "Please Lord Theoden, do not trouble him thus. Haldir is hurt."

"Hurt?" Gimli couldn't help but scoff. "What, did he walk into something and dent his pride?"

Legolas shot a glance at the Marchwarden. He expected the other elf to react, to shoot down the dwarf with a callous comment. Instead, Haldir was acting as though he hadn't even heard Gimli. Realising he would have to defend his beloved, Legolas turned back to his friend. "Something happened on the way here. Something awful."

Behind him, Haldir was letting out a strange keening cry. Legolas instantly knelt next to him, wrapping his arms around his broken love. "Darling Haldir, what is it?"

Haldir did not reply. Legolas gently stroked the Guardian's hair, being especially careful to avoid the ears. 

Aragorn spoke up. "We should wait outside. I'll try speaking to the Lothlorien elves again."

"Just tell them Haldir gives you authority over them." Legolas glanced up at the ranger, who seemed concerned. "I'll make sure he gets to the battle."

"In this state he may as well be back in Lothlorien." Gimli still could not bring himself to be sympathetic towards the Marchwarden.

Legolas glared at him. "Haldir will be at the battle, and he will fight well. I know he has the strength for it."

Theoden sighed. "I shall go and prepare my people. Aragorn, it seems you will have to try again with the elves."

As the two men left the room, Gimli shot a final glance at the two elves. "I just hope for your sake, Legolas, that he can pull himself together."

"He can and he will." Legolas watched as the dwarf left the room before turning back to Haldir. "Haldir my darling, we have to go."

Haldir looked up at him, fear apparent in his eyes. "Your words were kind Legolas, but I fear the dwarf may be right."

"He's not!" Legolas knew he couldn't let the Guardian slip into defeat. "I know you, Haldir, and I know that somewhere inside of you there's a desire for revenge. You have to control the frightened creature within you and tap into your strength reserves."

The Lothlorien elf nodded, pulling away slightly from his companion. "And this is the same elf who thought I could hate him?"

Legolas smiled weakly. "I cannot leave you to darkness, Haldir."

"There is no darkness with you here. I just fear for when we are separated." Haldir gathered his discarded clothing and redressed himself. "The frightened creature that you speak of has too strong a hold."

"Then I will try and make sure that you can always see me." Legolas moved to collect the weapons he had stored in the armoury for safekeeping. "And then when this is over I will help you fight these demons."

Haldir managed a weak smile at this. "Then I think I may get through this." Drawing on reserves he didn't even know he had, the Guardian slowly pulled up the walls that were his aloof personality. In a tone very much befitting his usual demeanour, he said, "Let us go and help protect Rohan for as long as we are able."

Legolas moved to link arms with his love. "Let us go and seek vengeance on those who would dare to hurt someone so precious to me."

The Mirkwood prince allowed Haldir one final deep breath before leading him out of the armoury and onwards to the battles ahead of them.


	2. Ravished Again

**RAVISHED AGAIN**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

PAIRINGS: Haldir/Uruk-hai, Haldir/Legolas.

WARNINGS: Slash, Rape

AUTHORS NOTE: This is an optional second part to _Ravishing an Elf. If you were happy with the idea of Haldir going to his death at the end of the original fic, then you don't have to read this continuation (although I'm certainly not going to object if you doJ). If, however, you would rather he didn't die (as some of you have said) then this is the alternative ending, as it were. Either way, if you do decide to read it then I hope you enjoy it! Feedback (including constructive criticism) is most welcome! Oh, and apologies for the end – I have not read the books yet, and so I don't know where Aragorn etc go after Helm's Deep._

The battle of Helm's Deep was well underway. Despite Theoden's confidence, the outer wall had been breached and now the keep was swarming with Uruk-hai. Most of the fighters for Rohan were now engaged in melee combat, including a great deal of the Lothlorien elves. 

Haldir was slicing through Uruk-hai with frightening ferocity. The youngsters of Rohan watched his frenzied attacks, unable to believe how passionate the seemingly impassive elf was being in this battle.

Aragorn fought his way over to the elf's young audience. "Everything okay?"

The eldest of the group nodded. "It's just…the elf fights with such passion. We would not have expected it."

Aragorn managed a small smile. "Master Haldir is full of surprises." He was prevented from explaining further by a fresh wave of Uruks moving to attack them.

As the whirlpool of melee spread through the keep, a lone figure stood atop a part of the wall that was still standing. Occasionally he would shoot an arrow or two in an attempt to slow the Uruk-hai down, but mostly he was just observing. 

Gimli finished off the last of the Uruks he had been fighting then turned to look for his friend. Spotting him standing alone, the dwarf fought his way over, determined to reach and join up with him.

Legolas looked down as he heard armour clinking. He managed a weak smile as he noticed Gimli struggling up the wall to join him. Casting a final glance over the battle, the elf knelt down to offer a hand to his comrade. Gimli grumbled as he allowed Legolas to help him onto the wall. As soon as he was satisfied that the dwarf was safe, Legolas stood up again, scanning the battlefield.

Gimli watched him, a little concerned. "Why aren't you down with the rest of us, Legolas? Picking off the odd Uruk-hai from here isn't going to help much."

"If you feel that way, why are you here?" Legolas didn't mean to be so short with his friend, but one thing was clouding his mind throughout the raging battle.

Gimli looked more closely at him. "Did something happen with that damned elf?"

"Why do you keep doing that?" Legolas tore his eyes away from combat to fully address the dwarf. "Why do you always insult my beloved?"

"Because most of the time it is a favour returned." Gimli sighed. "I'm sorry, Legolas. I know something happened that I was not party to, and you know I hate to see my dear friend hurting."

"It is not I that is hurting." Legolas was back to scanning the battlefield. "You can go back if you wish Gimli, but I want to keep an eye on Haldir."

Gimli opened his mouth to retort when he noticed the angry concern in the elf's eyes. Gently reaching for his friend's arm he said, "Come, Legolas. It is clear that you seek vengeance, and you won't achieve it from here. The…Haldir can look after himself. And if anything happens, Aragorn is there."

Legolas sighed. "I'm tempted, Gimli, really I am. But…"

"If it makes you feel better, we can fight our way over there and join them. You'll be able to fight and keep an eye on your elf at the same time."

Legolas nodded. "That sounds a wise plan, Gimli. Come then, my friend."

The elf leapt down gracefully from the wall, then extended a hand to help Gimli. The dwarf stubbornly leapt down after Legolas and ended up sprawled on the ground. Grinning, Legolas reached to help him up. Again, the dwarf refused help and eventually struggled to his feet. With a final amused look at his friend, Legolas drew his twin blades and began fighting his way through the Uruk-hai masses. Gimli followed, his axe putting paid to any Uruks lucky enough to escape harm from the elf.

Haldir was now cut off from most of the other Rohan fighters. Somehow, the Uruk-hai had managed to surround him and he was mostly fighting to stay alive. He felt his fear creep back to him, but forced himself to ignore it – he knew he had to stay strong.

Aragorn glanced up briefly and saw the Lothlorien elf's predicament. The look on the capable Guardian's face scared Aragorn – Haldir was behaving almost like a trapped animal, lashing out on instinct and flashes of fear flickering across his features. 

The ranger turned swiftly as his senses alerted him to the sword aimed at his head. He lunged at the Uruk-hai, but metal clashed with metal as the creature successfully parried. Aragorn looked up and saw a couple of the youngsters watching. Recognising one of them as the lad he spoke to earlier, the ranger called out, "Haleth! Go and help the elf Haldir!"

The boy nodded and led his companions towards the group of Uruk-hai surrounding the Marchwarden. Aragorn continued to battle the Uruks surrounding him, hoping that nothing would happen to Legolas' beloved.

Haldir continued to lash out at the Uruk-hai surrounding him. All he wanted was to break away and find his dear Legolas, to join up with the one who had so much faith in the Lorien elf. He continued to get in the odd strike against his foes, but his uncontrolled swordplay was far too easy to avoid. 

He was so caught up in his battle that he barely noticed when a couple of them started backing away. He only became aware that someone had approached him from behind when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. The elf collapsed, feeling the blackness engulf him as he fell unconscious.

Legolas and Gimli finally fought a path to Aragorn. The former glanced around, panic creeping up inside of him. Aragorn glanced from the elf to Gimli. "What has happened?"

"We came here to help you and Haldir. Our elf was barely fighting so I thought we should -"

"Aragorn!" Legolas' voice cut in. "Where is he?"

Aragorn turned to face his friend. "He got caught up in a fight with some Uruk-hai. Some of the young Rohans have gone to his aid." The man placed a reassuring hand on the elf's arm. "He'll be okay, Legolas."

Legolas snatched his arm away. "How many does he fight with?"

"We could not tell from here, but he was surrounded."

"No! How could I have let this happen?" Legolas moved to find his beloved, but Gimli stopped him.

"You didn't let anything happen, Legolas. The elf is perfectly capable of holding his own."

"But surrounded?" Legolas struggled to remove himself from his friend's grip. "It's too soon!"

Aragorn watched with growing concern. He had no idea what Legolas was talking about, but it was clear that the elf wanted to go and help Haldir. He stepped up to Gimli and gently pulled him away. "Let him go, Gimli."

Gimli reluctantly let go of Legolas' arm and the elf practically ran to look for his love. The dwarf turned to Aragorn. "I worry about him, Aragorn."

"Legolas will be fine, Gimli. He is just concerned about the one he loves."

"What about you?" Gimli hadn't meant to be so blunt, but he wasn't used to such delicate personal matters. "Do you count for nothing?"

"Haldir counts for a lot more. They have been together longer, and Legolas' heart has always belonged to him." Aragorn smiled at Gimli. "I have known from the start, Gimli. I always knew he would go back to Haldir."

As Legolas scoured the battlefield for any sign of the Marchwarden, he began to panic even more. Of all the fighters Haldir – like Legolas – was one of the more prominent, so he shouldn't have been so difficult to find. This thought led Legolas to fear the worst – perhaps his beloved was slain, lost amidst the sea of casualties over which the battle was taking place. The elf was about to give up totally when he saw a group of young boys approaching Aragorn. Realising that these must be the youngsters sent to protect Haldir, Legolas fought his way back over to the group. If the Lothlorien elf had been killed, the Mirkwood prince at least wanted the comfort of knowing.

Aragorn and Gimli looked up from their current struggle as Haleth approached with two other youngsters. The dwarf strained to catch a glimpse of elf, but saw none. As Aragorn finished off the last of the current wave of Uruk-hai, he asked, "What news of the elves?"

"Elves? There was more than one?" Haleth sounded a little scared, and Aragorn could tell that something had happened.

Gimli nodded. "If he found you, that is – you know the elf that travels with us? He was looking for you."

"And now he has found you." Legolas' voice was thick with emotion. "Tell me, young Rohans. Was it swift?"

The young boys glanced at each other, a little confused. Then Haleth spoke up. "We came to tell you that the elf Haldir has been taken. We do not know where."

Aragorn saw the horrified look that crossed Legolas' face. Reaching to hold onto the elf before he collapsed, the ranger said, "Show us where you were fighting."

"We have no time for this!" All rational thought fled from the prince's mind. "We have to find Haldir!"

"Please, Legolas. I know you are worried, but try and calm down." Aragorn turned back to the youngsters. "If you can show us where you were and which direction he was taken, we may be able to find him."

Haleth nodded. "That was why we came to find you."

Legolas pulled away from Aragorn's grasp. "Aragorn, you and Gimli keep fighting."

Gimli moved forward to protest. "But Legolas, we don't know where he is. You could-"

"Gimli, don't make me lose my temper with you." A faint tearfulness was apparent in Legolas' voice. "Just keep on fighting, and I shall find Haldir."

"As you wish." Aragorn knew that Legolas could be as stubborn as the Guardian when it came down to it. "Good luck, Legolas."

Haldir's eyes slowly began to focus. He didn't quite know what had happened – one minute he had been fighting, the next there had been blackness and now…now where was he? He could feel a dull ache at the back of his head but something was preventing him lifting his hand to touch it. The Marchwarden's thoughts were interrupted by pure panic as he heard a chillingly familiar voice say, "Ah, the pretty elf is awake."

Legolas and the young Rohans had now reached the spot where Haldir had last been seen. The elf scanned the battlefield, praying that his love hadn't been taken far. He turned to Haleth. "What happened? Which way did they take him?"

"I…I think it was that way," Haleth replied, pointing in a direction heading towards the main building of Helm's Deep. "But the other Uruk-hai stopped us from getting a clear view."

Legolas sighed. "It's as good a direction to try as any. Thank you."

One of the other boys hesitantly moved closer. "We're sorry we lost him."

"It's not your fault. This war shouldn't even be happening." With these final words Legolas headed off to search for his darling Haldir, hoping that his fears would be found disproved.

As Aragorn continued to fight, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Spinning to greet the new threat, he found himself almost stabbing Gamling. "Oh, I'm sorry. What can I do for you?"

"The King wishes to speak with you." Gamling seemed a little taken aback by Aragorn's reaction to him. "He says he is having difficulties with the elves."

Aragorn nodded. "I shall be there as soon as possible." Turning to Gimli, he said, "Will you be okay if I go to Theoden?"

The dwarf nodded. "I'll be fine, Aragorn. I can hold my own."

Aragorn turned and fought his way towards the centre of the keep. As soon as he came close, Theoden moved to greet him. "Aragorn, I need your assistance."

"I know, the elves." Aragorn walked past Theoden, looking for the Lothloriens. "What is the problem?"

"I need to direct them, but they do not seem to understand me. I have tried searching for their leader, but there is no sign of him."

"Haldir has been captured. Legolas is looking for him." Aragorn had to fight to conceal how concerned he was for the two elves. He had not realised just how dear a friend Haldir was until now, but knew he couldn't afford to react as badly as Legolas.

Theoden approached him. "Should we send people to join your Legolas?"

Aragorn shook his head. "I already offered. It seems he wants to do this alone."

Legolas hacked his way through Saruman's warriors, eyes and ears strained for any signal that Haldir was nearby. The battle made it impossible to see very far even with Elven senses, but Legolas refused to give up. If there was even the faintest hope that Haldir was still alive, the Mirkwood elf had to cling to it. The Guardian had been through too much to face death alone.

The elf scanned the battlefield for a vantage point. He knew that if he could separate himself from the fighting again he would be able to get a clearer view of what was going on. He noticed that his previous lookout post was still clear and made his way over. He had to fight to reach the wall, but soon recaptured his vantage point. Making a general scan of the area, he noticed Gimli still fighting not far from where he had been left. Aragorn seemed to have taken charge of the Lothlorien elves, directing their bow-fire through the constant melee. There was still no sign of Haldir.

Legolas was about to give up and return to the battle when something caught his eye. He noticed that whilst the Uruk-hai were mostly careless in where they went and who they attacked, all of them avoided one area. The small side building of the keep seemed to be a definite Uruk-free area and Legolas had a horrible feeling he knew why.

Driven by desperation, the elf leapt down from the wall. He was immediately greeted by a trio of Uruks – a trio that were no match for the angry fire within him. The more Legolas dwelt on a possible reason for Haldir's capture, the more one idea niggled at him. The prince continued to cut a path through Saruman's warriors, each blow serving as revenge for the pain already inflicted on his love as well as the possible pain being inflicted at that moment. 

Gimli readied himself for a new wave of Uruk-hai, trying to catch his breath after the last. He was sorely tempted to compare score with Legolas, but knew that the elf had something bigger on his mind. He watched as his friend sliced through anything standing in his path, clearly on a mission. Curious to see what was happening, Gimli moved in pretence of going to the elf's aid. "Legolas, did you find him?"

Legolas glanced up at the dwarf's voice. "Not yet Gimli, but I think I know where he is. And I promise you, when I find the Uruk-hai responsible for capturing him…"

He trailed off as he cleanly decapitated the nearest Uruk. Gimli almost felt sorry for the other Uruk-hai, but knew that creatures of such evil deserved whatever they got. He glanced at Legolas. "I'll take care of these. You go and find Haldir."

Shooting a grateful look at his friend, Legolas instantly started making his way towards the side building. As he got closer, he realised that the Uruk-hai really were keeping this area clear. Swapping his blades for his bow, the elf sneaked closer to the building, not entirely sure what he would find. 

As Legolas was about to reach the door, he heard strange grunts that could only have come from an Uruk. Resisting the urge to run in and see what was going on, the elf crept right to the door. The sound increased in volume as Legolas got closer and as he reached the door, the prince was thankful to find that it was about two-thirds open. Positioning himself so that he was least likely to be found, Legolas peered through the door and had to stop himself from crying out.

Haldir was spread over a makeshift table, completely naked. One of the Uruk-hai, seemingly a leader, was equally naked and thrusting into the elf mercilessly, gripping his shoulders so tightly that it would be futile for the Guardian to even try to struggle. From what Legolas could see of his love, Haldir had almost certainly been beaten before this assault.

All sense forsaken, the Mirkwood elf stormed into the building. The Uruk looked up at the newcomer, still staying inside of his current victim. "Ah, another pretty elf. Looking for this one?"

Legolas ignored the creature, instead looking more closely at Haldir. The Guardian's stoicism was clearly being tried to its limit and still he seemed to be refusing defeat. The prince of Mirkwood admired the way that his love had found strength enough to bear this.

Spotting the looks being exchanged by the two elves, the Uruk laughed. "I see. This one means something to you." He grabbed hold of Haldir's hair and pulled so that the elf's head was pulled back. "So beautiful like this, isn't he? An arrogant elf reduced to this pathetic state?"

Keeping eye contact with Legolas, the Uruk bent forward to kiss Haldir's ear. 'The sensitive ear!' Legolas realised. He saw a desire to escape flash briefly in the Marchwarden's eyes, but there was no further response even as his attacker sunk his teeth into the skin.

Unable to watch any longer, Legolas readied his bow. As the Uruk pulled back from Haldir, the Mirkwood elf set an arrow loose. The missile caught Saruman's warrior right in the eye and the creature stumbled backwards, pulling out of Haldir as he did so. Legolas noticed a sickly green substance tainting his beloved's skin and took the slightest comfort in knowing that at least the Uruk-hai used preparation. 

As the Uruk stumbled about, trying to pull the first arrow out of his eye, Legolas released a second. This arrow went straight to its mark at the place where the elf knew it would cause most pain. A vengeful triumph filled Legolas' eyes as the creature doubled over, collapsing to his knees and crying out in agony. 

The elf reached back to his quiver and found a single remaining arrow. In one swift movement, the arrow was readied in the bow and Legolas found himself torn between two possibilities. He could either aim for somewhere vital and finish the Uruk swiftly, or aim so that the creature died slowly and painfully. The elf was sorely tempted by the latter, but one glance at the distraught Haldir made him realise that he couldn't afford the time to stand and gloat. 

As the Uruk finally gathered the will to stagger to his feet, he found himself impaled with a third arrow – this time, aimed straight at the heart. As soon as Legolas saw the creature's legs buckle, he was at Haldir's side. "Haldir, my love! I'm so sorry!

Haldir looked up, finally allowing himself to give in to fear. "Hold me, Legolas."

The Guardian's terrified tone almost broke Legolas' heart. The Mirkwood elf wrapped his arms around his love, pulling him close. "I'm so sorry, my love!" he reiterated.

"It wasn't your fault. This is no minor battle; you could not look out for me the entire time." Haldir was clearly fighting back a desire to break down.

"Was it the same one?" Legolas ran his hand down Haldir's back, spotting fresh bruising and even the odd scratch.

Haldir nodded. "I did not realise he had escaped."

"Well he cannot hurt you now, my love." Legolas gently kissed the top of the other elf's head. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud? Why?"

"I saw how strong you were being. You would have been within your rights to break down, but you didn't."

"I couldn't give him the satisfaction."

Legolas smiled at this. "I knew the old Haldir was there somewhere."

Haldir rested his head on his companion's shoulder. "I wish I could ask you to stay here with me."

"Then do." Legolas gently stroked Haldir's cheek. "I'm sure they can manage without us for a while longer."

Haldir pulled himself closer to the other elf, shivering slightly as he did so. "I feel so wrong, Legolas. Like something dirty has crept inside of me."

"Only natural, my love. Having that…that thing even touch you…but you can rise above it, Haldir. Not now, but one day. And until then I'll be with you all the way." Legolas unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around the shivering elf. Damp as it was, it was still bound to be better than nothing. Haldir looked up gratefully at him. "Where would I be without you, my dear Legolas?"

Legolas did not reply. He gently tilted the other elf's head so that he could see his ear more clearly. The uppermost tip had been bitten off and the rest was almost completely covered by teeth marks. The Mirkwood elf sighed. "We should get you back to the main keep, Haldir. Your ear needs treating."

"Surely it can wait?" Haldir seemed almost afraid to let go of Legolas. "I do not feel ready to face the outside just yet."

Legolas seemed at a loss for what to do. He was tempted to suggest that he went to fetch supplies from the main keep, but that would involve leaving Haldir alone and the Mirkwood elf knew that was out of the question. Accepting defeat, he said, "Then we shall stay here until you do feel ready. But the keep shall be our first stop afterwards."

Silence fell over the room as the two elves sat in contemplation. The driving rain and sounds of battle filtered through but Haldir and Legolas took no notice of them. The Mirkwood elf was absent-mindedly stroking his lover's hair, deciding that if Haldir wanted to talk, he would.

Haldir leant into Legolas' touch, wanting the constant reassurance of his beloved. He shivered slightly as a cold gust of air swept through the building. Legolas looked down at him, clearly concerned. "Haldir, where is your clothing?"

Haldir did not reply, but his gaze fell on the pile of material lying not far from where the two elves were sat. The Marchwarden silently picked at a scrap of red material lying at the edge of the pile. Legolas recognised it as the material of Haldir's cloak and instantly understood. "You were not meant to survive."

"I did not think that I would," the Guardian confessed. "I could not allow myself to hope that you would find me."

"I will always find you, Haldir my love." Legolas pulled the other elf close to him. "No matter how long it takes, I will find you."

Haldir buried his face in Legolas' chest. It took the Mirkwood elf a few moments to notice that his beloved was crying. And unlike the earlier incident in the armoury, Legolas sensed that Haldir was unable to hold anything back – if the tears before had been unsettling it was nothing compared to now.

The prince gently ran his hand over Haldir's back, wishing there was an easy way to heal his lover's pain. He softly muttered, "Haldir, melamin. You have the strength to get through this." He wasn't sure what to say to the distraught elf, but he felt that his tone of voice was more soothing than any words he could utter.

The sounds of battle drew nearer and Legolas knew he should return to help the Rohans. But what to do about Haldir? The Lothlorien was in no fit state to return to battle, and he couldn't be left alone. If he could get a message to Aragorn, Legolas knew that the ranger would aid in this predicament. However, this also meant leaving Haldir, albeit for a brief time.

A solution soon arrived in the shape of a young boy. The Rohan lad dived into the small building, obviously hiding. He did not seem to have noticed the two elves, and so jumped a little when Legolas quietly called, "Young Rohan."

The boy spun around, looking a little terrified at the sight of the two elves. He moved to back out but Legolas stopped him by saying, "Please, wait! We require your assistance."

The boy edged slightly closer, eyes fixed on Haldir. Legolas pulled his cloak more tightly around the other elf, a vain attempt at protection. The youngster finally pulled his gaze away to the Mirkwood elf. "How may I help?"

"Go and find Lord Aragorn. Tell him that Legolas and Haldir are in this building, and they need him to bring them a few things."

The boy nodded. "The Lord Aragorn…he is the man leading most of the battle?"

Legolas managed a weak smile. "That would be Lord Aragorn. Tell him to bring water, and healing herbs if they can be spared. And also a spare set of clothing."

"I shall tell him if I get past the Uruks." The boy sounded a little afraid. "But I have lost my sword."

"Here." Legolas pulled away from Haldir long enough to pull out his twin blades. "If you cannot cope with both then just sheathe one of them."

"Thank you." The boy gratefully accepted the weapons and rushed out of the room. Legolas turned his attention back to Haldir. The other elf was now collapsed against Legolas' chest, seemingly exhausted from crying. The Mirkwood elf gently kissed the top of his love's head. "Fear not, my beloved. Help is on its way."

Aragorn was beginning to get concerned. Both Legolas and Haldir had been missing for far too long now. A myriad of possibilities ran through the ranger's mind, none of them pleasant.

Gimli looked up in time to see an Uruk aiming for Aragorn. Without thinking, he dived forward and swiped at Saruman's warrior. His blow glanced off the Uruk-hai's armour but the diversion bought Aragorn enough time to recover. As he impaled his foe on his sword, the ranger said, "Thank you Gimli."

"Don't mention it." Gimli took a closer look at Aragorn. "You're worried about him too, aren't you?"

"I'm worried about both of them," the man confessed. "They have been gone too long."

"Aye, they have." Much as Gimli disliked the Lothlorien elves, even he had to admit that Haldir's disappearance was worrying.

The two friends were interrupted by a voice calling, "Lord Aragorn!" Glancing at each other, man and dwarf fought their way towards the cry.

The young boy sent by Legolas was caught between two Uruk-hai. Although he was beginning to get used to wielding dual weapons, the boy was still having difficulty in getting accurate hits in.

Aragorn was the first to reach the group, instantly engaging one of the Uruks in combat. Gimli was soon onto the second and before long, the two creatures were slain. Aragorn turned to face the youngster. "Those are the blades of Master Legolas, are they not?"

"He lent them to me." The boy seemed a little afraid. "He asked me to come and find you, Lord Aragorn."

Aragorn saw the relief he felt echoed on Gimli's face. The ranger asked, "Where is he?"

"In the small building by the keep. He asked that you bring some things to him."

"Was there another elf with him?" Aragorn still could not bring himself to relax totally until he knew of Haldir's fate.

"There was. Master…Haldir, I think his name was."

"That'll be the one." Gimli bit back any scathing comments he could have made. 

Aragorn glanced up at the keep, and then turned back to the boy. "What is it that Legolas wants?"

"Some water…healing herbs if you can get them…oh, and clothing." The boy still seemed a little apprehensive.

Aragorn was concerned, but did not allow himself to show it. Turning to the young Rohan, he said, "Thank you. I shall go to him now. Gimli, you'll be okay?"

"You know I will be, Aragorn!" Gimli's tone was light and teasing, betraying the relief he felt at knowing his friend was alive. Aragorn smiled as he headed for the King.

Theoden was pacing the floor when he heard someone approach. He looked up to see Aragorn walking towards him. "Lord Aragorn. Is there a problem?"

"I need a few things. Legolas has found Haldir; he sent a message to me with one of your boys. I am to get the things he needs and take them to him."

"What sort of things? Our supplies are limited but if we can give you what you need you are welcome to them."

"He has requested healing herbs if you can supply them, otherwise he just requires some water and clothing."

"An odd request. Nevertheless, his needs shall be met. Our healing supplies are nearly exhausted but you may take him a small amount." Theoden called Gamling to him. "Accompany Lord Aragorn to the storage rooms. There are a few things he needs from there – let him take what he requires."

Aragorn bowed slightly. "Thank you, King Theoden. I do not know why Legolas needs these things but I know he will be grateful."

Back in the small building, silence had fallen between the elves once more. Haldir was still drained from his outburst of emotion and Legolas was straining his ears for any sign that help was on its way. The prince now had a looser hold on the Guardian, who seemed to be relatively comfortable resting his head on his companion's shoulder.

The Lothlorien elf was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry, Legolas."

"What have you to be sorry for? You did not wish this upon yourself." Legolas reached for one of his love's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are not inconveniencing me, darling Haldir. You will always be my first priority."

Haldir sighed. "I just feel as though this is my fault. I feel so bad that I almost wish I had died just to escape it all."

"Haldir, please don't speak like that!" Legolas felt himself well up with tears at the very thought of losing the one he adored. "I understand how close this has all come to destroying you, but know that I shall stand by you no matter how long it takes you to return to normal."

Haldir locked eyes with the other elf. "And for that I am glad. You are all that stops me from drowning in this despair."

Suddenly, they heard a quiet knocking. Legolas looked up to see Aragorn poking his head around the door. The elf caught the ranger's eye and he walked into the room, carrying the requested items. "Theoden was only too glad to help."

Legolas looked a little surprised at this, but did not voice his surprise. "Thank you, Aragorn. How goes the battle?"

"The Uruks drive us ever back but we are still holding our own. Rohan shall not fall easily." Aragorn moved his gaze to Haldir, who was almost entirely shielded by the other elf. "What happened?"

"I…I…" Legolas looked down to the Marchwarden, uncertain as to whether or not he should explain to Aragorn. Haldir nodded, though his eyes still shone with fear.

Legolas turned back to Aragorn. "I found him being ravished by an Uruk. And it was not the first time."

Aragorn nodded, memories of the afternoon flooding back to him. Haldir's skittish behaviour all made sense now – if only they had known sooner. Kneeling down next to the elves, Aragorn placed the items on the ground. "Haldir, I…I cannot even begin to imagine how you must feel right now."

He reached out to touch the Guardian's shoulder, but Legolas grabbed his hand. "I know you mean well Aragorn, but I do not know how he would respond to your touch. I am still amazed he accepts me."

"Haldir would always accept you." Aragorn sighed. "Should I leave you?"

Legolas shook his head. "I need your help a little longer. I am not so skilled in the art of healing as you are."

Aragorn nodded. "What do you need?"

"Something to help this." Legolas gently lifted Haldir's head so that Aragorn could see the ravaged ear. "There are other minor scratches but this is by far the worst." 'At least externally,' the elf silently added to himself.

Aragorn caught sight of the concern in his friend's eyes. "He will get through this, Legolas. With you, he can fight anything."

"I hope so." Legolas moved his arms to accommodate Haldir as he shifted position. Looking down into his lover's eyes, he added, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Aragorn shot furtive glances at the two elves as he seeped the healing herbs into the water. Leaving the infusion to complete itself, the ranger glanced around for something to apply the mixture with. Legolas looked up and said, "We may as well use what's left of his old clothing. That's all it's good for."

Aragorn nodded. He picked up some of the scraps of clothing littering the ground and felt something solid within them. Untangling the materials, he saw the clasp of Haldir's old cloak. He gently ran his finger over the cool metal, tracing the patterns etched into it.

Legolas looked up from where he had been comforting Haldir. The other elf was beginning to get panicky about Aragorn being in the room and Legolas wanted to reassure him that he was safe. Locking eyes with the Mirkwood prince, the ranger said, "Not all could be destroyed. As with the clasp, something strong remains with Haldir. In time, he will overcome this."

Haldir looked up at this. "Legolas, you are the strength that remains with me."

Legolas shook his head. "You think that now, Haldir, but I know you have strength of your own. I have seen you use it; you know I have. I know it's hard, but you mustn't give up faith in yourself."

"He's right, Haldir." Aragorn was a little hesitant at joining in the conversation, but knew that Legolas would step in if necessary. "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met."

Haldir eyed the ranger suspiciously. Legolas gently stroked his companion's hair. "He won't hurt you, Haldir darling. Even if he wanted to, I wouldn't let him."

Aragorn handed Legolas the infusion and a couple of material scraps. "I trust I can leave you to manage from here?"

Legolas nodded. "You may return to the people of Rohan. They need you."

Aragorn stood up. "Just as Haldir needs you. Do not feel there is any rush for you to return to us."

Legolas let out a small smile. "Tell Gimli he can stop counting, for he is bound to have beaten me by now."

Aragorn returned the smile. "I will."

As the man left, Legolas turned back to Haldir. "This might be a little painful, my love, but try and keep still for me."

Haldir nodded, patiently waiting for Legolas to tend to him. He winced as he felt the cool mixture come into contact with his skin, but forced himself to hold still and let Legolas dab at his ear.

The Mirkwood elf locked eyes with Haldir as he pulled back to soak another scrap with the herb-infused water. Almost as he would to a child, he cooed, "Darling Haldir, you're so good. So tolerant."

Gimli looked up in time to see Aragorn fighting his way towards him. The dwarf fought to meet him halfway before calling, "What word from Legolas?"

Aragorn smiled. "He says that you are to stop counting, since you have probably beaten him by now."

Gimli laughed at this. "He must be alright then."

"_He_ is," Aragorn replied, "but something has happened to Haldir."

Gimli opened his mouth to retort that it was typical of the snobbish elf to find a way of making himself the centre of attention, but something was stopping him speaking. Deep down, Gimli realised that he couldn't make any such comment because he actually felt a little sympathetic.

Aragorn placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I knew you could not hate him forever. I knew that someone so dear to Legolas would find their way into your heart eventually."

"He is still far too arrogant, even for an elf." Gimli was not quite prepared to let go of all his resentment towards the Guardian, but both he and Aragorn knew that it was only a matter of time.

Legolas poked his head out of the door of the building, trying to catch a glimpse of the battle. Behind him, he could hear Haldir dressing himself. The Marchwarden's ear was now wrapped in material, after being cleaned as well as Legolas could manage.

Haldir picked up the Mirkwood elf's cloak, picking absent-mindedly at the clasp. All he really wanted was to be back in the Golden Wood with Legolas, away from all the horror and violence that lay outside. He looked up as Legolas turned to face him. "How goes it, my dear?"

"The keep holds yet," Legolas replied, "but our fighters are struggling. I feel they may soon be overwhelmed."

"You wish to go and help them." Haldir hesitantly approached his love. "You wish to go back to the fight."

"I wish to do whatever it is you need me to," Legolas countered. "I cannot leave you while I feel you need me."

Haldir allowed the Mirkwood elf to wrap an arm around him. "I feel so tired," he confessed. "I just wish for this to be over so that I may rest."

Legolas kissed the top of his love's head, thinking for a moment. "Perhaps if we could get you to the main keep…I would not feel then that I was deserting you completely."

Haldir pulled closer to Legolas. "Whatever you feel best, my dear prince. I trust your decision."

Legolas firmed his resolve in his mind. "Then that is what we shall do. I shall take you to Theoden and explain the situation. Hopefully he will allow you to rest with him and I can return to help Aragorn and Gimli." The elf looked into his companion's eyes. "Would you feel safe if I left you with the King?"

"Provided they leave me alone and do not attempt to converse with me, I shall be fine amongst the Rohans." Secretly, Haldir felt a lot less confident about this, but he felt it was unfair to cling to Legolas while the conflict still raged. 

Legolas nodded. "Very well."

"Take my quiver." Haldir pulled away to prepare for battle. "I would not have you weaponless."

"I know you would not." Legolas moved to retrieve his bow. As he bent to pick it up, he spied Haldir's old clasp still lying on the ground. "Haldir, your clasp."

"I cannot bring myself to wear it, Legolas." Haldir picked up the quiver and swords that were lying discarded in a corner of the room. "I do not know why."

Legolas nodded. "That is fair enough, my darling."

Haldir handed his fellow elf the quiver. "I do not know how many are still in there."

Legolas made a quick count. "There should be enough to get us to the keep." He spotted his cloak still in Haldir's hand. "You may keep hold of that, but it might be wise for you to wear it over the other."

"What about you?" Grateful as Haldir was to keep hold of his beloved's cloak, he was still concerned about the Mirkwood elf. "Surely you cannot face the storm thus?"

"I can and I will." Legolas gently teased the cloak from Haldir's hands and wrapped it around his lover's shoulders. "Keep it as a token of my comfort while I cannot be with you."

Haldir nodded. "Thank you, my dear Legolas."

Legolas grinned as he pulled the quiver onto his back. "Are you ready to go, my love?"

Haldir took a deep breath, gripping tightly to his two blades. "As I'll ever be."

Legolas picked up his bow and turned to Haldir. "Then off to the keep it is."

Gimli was caught in a furious battle with three Uruk-hai. Aragorn was back to directing the elves and so the dwarf was fighting alone once more. He was about to strike down the first Uruk when it staggered forward and collapsed. Gimli looked up to spot Legolas lowering his bow and smiling back at him. "Need some help, Gimli my friend?"

Gimli scowled. "That one counts as mine."

Legolas' smile widened. "Did you not get Aragorn's message? You do not need to keep count any more."

Gimli turned to hack down one of the two remaining Uruks before replying, "I got your message. But you are back in battle now."

Legolas let out a slight laugh as he shot down the final remaining creature. "I know you dwarves are slow to accept defeat, but never did I expect you to be equally slow at accepting victory."

Gimli sighed. "I was hoping that you might allow yourself the distraction. Where is Haldir, anyway?"

"He is in the caves with the women and children." Legolas switched his bow for the blades he had borrowed from Haldir as he spotted another group of Uruk-hai approach them. "I persuaded him to let Lady Eowyn look after him."

"What happened to him?" Gimli didn't want to push the elf into saying anything, but he was both curious and a little concerned. "Aragorn did not say."

"You must promise me you will not breathe a word of this to anyone else." Legolas readied himself for the onslaught of Saruman's warriors. "I do not even know that Haldir will want me to tell you."

"The elf is conceited, but I still worry for him." Gimli stood beside Legolas, ready to fight. "I shall tell no one."

"One of the Uruks ravished him." Legolas punctuated his sentence with a clean blow to the first Uruk's neck. Fresh hatred bled into the elf as he thought again of how distraught Haldir was. "And it was not the first time either."

Gimli felt slightly nauseous at the mental image Legolas' claim had conjured up. "The poor thing must be devastated."

"He is, Gimli. I worry for him." Legolas continued to swipe at Uruk-hai as he spoke. "But why are you so concerned? You two have never seen eye to eye – and by that I do not refer to the height issue."

"I see your concern has not taken the edge off your humour," Gimli grumbled, but it was a good-natured complaint. He finished off one of the Uruks, cleaving into another as he said, "I may not like Haldir, but he holds your heart and for that I must suppose he cannot be all bad."

Legolas smiled. "Are you suggesting that you trust my judgement of others?"

"Don't you go spreading that around, pesky elf!" Gimli teased. "I don't want word reaching my kind that I trust yours."

The Mirkwood prince grinned. "No word of this shall escape my lips."

The two friends glanced up to see Aragorn approaching them. The elf turned to his friend. "Thank you again for your help, Aragorn."

"You are more than welcome, Legolas." Aragorn was surprised to see Legolas back in battle, but was determined not to ask.

Legolas placed a hand on the ranger's arm. "He is with Lady Eowyn. He assured me that he would be alright."

A worried shadow crossed Aragorn's face. "Are you sure he will be, Legolas? You know what Haldir's like."

"He would not hear of me staying in the main keep with him. I think he needs some time alone to cope – nothing I can do will speed up his healing."

"You being with him helps him – you know it does, Legolas." Aragorn moved closer and muttered, "The world could be ending and Haldir would refuse to admit he was scared or hurt. Even with you, he will only confess so much. It is down to us to recognise when he is pulling up those walls."

Legolas sighed. "Fine. I shall go down to him. But if you need me, let me know."

As the elf moved to leave, Gimli placed a hand on his arm. "You mustn't feel guilty for leaving us to deal with this battle. If you stay out here, who's to say you won't get hurt? And then where would your elf be?"

Legolas smiled faintly. "You're right Gimli. I had not thought of it like that. If the keep does fall, then I would rather die with my beloved."

"If it makes you feel better, say you are guarding those less able to defend themselves." Aragorn gave Legolas a gentle push towards the keep. "But go and help Haldir. Despite what he might say, he needs you more than we do."

Legolas nodded. With a final glance over the battlefield, he raced back towards the keep. Gimli watched him leave. "He is trying to discover his priorities, Aragorn. He finds it hard to accept that one person can need him more than these people do. Even if that person is the one he loves most."

"I feel you speak more truth even than you know, Gimli." Aragorn turned to face his friend. "Legolas is torn over his loyalties. Which is why we must make it as easy as possible for him to go back to Lothlorien."

A stunned look flashed across Gimli's face, but he soon shook it off. "Of course. He must go back with his elf." 

Hours later, the battle was over. Gandalf had arrived with Eomer and the other Rohirrim, and the Uruk-hai that had still been standing had retreated. Now, Theoden was stood amidst a pile of corpses along with Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli. The dwarf was the first to speak.

"I wish he would hurry up and get here. I just want to get this over with!"

Aragorn smiled and placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Legolas will miss you just as much, I am sure of it. But we do not need him as much as Haldir does."

As he said this, Eowyn approached with Eomer. Theoden turned to face his nephew. "I thank you for your aid at our darkest hour, as I have thanked Gandalf."

Eomer bowed slightly. "It is my duty to serve Rohan."

Eowyn turned to Aragorn. "You were right to send Legolas. It gave the other poor elf a chance to rest."

Aragorn nodded. "I thought as much. He would not rest without Legolas, would he?"

"How strange it is to think of one so proud as Haldir having to lean on another. One would almost have thought him immovable."

Aragorn smiled at Gimli's comment. "So you deign to give Haldir his proper name?"

Gimli did not reply. Eowyn glanced back at the keep, then said, "I told Legolas to bring Haldir when they were both ready."

"It will take a while," Aragorn replied. "Haldir will no doubt wish to pull up his walls again."

"You sound troubled, Lord Aragorn." Eowyn placed a consoling hand on the ranger's arm. "I fear that the elves are not the only ones to build walls."

"I shall just miss Legolas," Aragorn replied. "It shall be strange travelling without him."

"Without who?" Legolas had now approached the group. 

"Where is the other one?" Gimli asked.

"He is still resting. Some of the Lorien elves guard him." Legolas turned to Aragorn. "So who will we be travelling without?"

Aragorn forced himself to meet the elf's eye. In Elvish, he said, "I will miss you, Legolas my dear friend."

Legolas looked more closely at his friend. "Aragorn, where are you leaving to?"

"It is not Aragorn that is leaving." Gimli moved closer to the elf. "I shall miss our little game."

Realisation dawned on the elf. "You think I wish to leave you?"

"You must leave us, Legolas." Aragorn reached to touch the elf's cheek. "Remember your promise."

Legolas nodded, swallowing back emotion. He knew he had promised to return with Haldir. But somehow, the idea of leaving Aragorn and Gimli troubled him.

Gimli rested a hand on his friend's arm. "Your duty is to your kind, Legolas. The Fellowship does not change that."

Legolas looked down at the dwarf. "How strange it is that we have become so close. I would never have expected it."

"Nor would I, Legolas. Nor would I." Gimli reached up to brush a few tears from his eyes. "But I am glad of it."

"Legolas." Haldir's voice cut into the discussion. Legolas turned to spot his beloved flanked by two of the surviving Lothlorien elves. There was a distinct uncertainty about the Guardian's tone of address that confirmed to Legolas that he would have to go back to his lover. He reached out a hand. "Darling Haldir. How do you feel now?"

Haldir moved to reach Legolas, accepting the offered hand. "A little less weary." In Elvish, he added, "Though I am still afraid."

Gandalf shot a curious look at the two elves. "Would I be right in thinking I missed something?"

"We shall explain later." Aragorn turned to address the wizard. "For now, we must prepare to part ways."

Legolas pulled Haldir closer to him as he explained, "I am returning to Lorien with you. If you'll allow me to, that is."

Fresh tears glistened in the Marchwarden's eyes. "Dear Legolas, you are most welcome to join us in Lothlorien."

Gimli pulled back to allow the two elves to embrace. As Legolas pulled back, he whispered, "I shall be with you shortly."

"Take as long as you need. I have an eternity to spend with you."

Legolas smiled as he gently kissed the Guardian's forehead. "An eternity will never be enough."

Haldir returned the smile as he pulled away. "We shall wait for you by the wall."

As Haldir and the other Lothlorien elves walked off, Legolas turned to his friends. "Well, I suppose this is goodbye then. Good luck with your quests, both personal and otherwise."

Aragorn was the first to respond. He wrapped his arms around the elf and pulled him closer. In little more than a whisper, he said, "I have valued every moment we shared."

Legolas fought to swallow back tears as he replied, "As have I, dear Aragorn. So long as I have not hurt you…"

"You could never hurt me, Legolas." Aragorn pulled away a little. "Now, make sure you take care of Haldir. With your help, he will get through this."

Legolas nodded. "I will do anything within my power to ease his pain."

"I do not doubt that." Aragorn smiled as he disentangled himself from the elf.

Legolas then turned to face Gandalf, kneeling as he spoke. "It has been an honour to travel with you, Mithrandir."

"It has been a pleasure to travel with such a pleasant elf," Gandalf replied. "Perhaps we will meet again during the final war."

"I certainly would not hate that." Legolas stood up and turned to Gimli. The dwarf flung his arms around the elf, almost crushing him. Legolas smiled as he returned the hug. "I shall miss you, Gimli. I am not ashamed to say it."

"Nor am I, Legolas." Gimli pulled back so that he could look up at the elf. "You are not so disagreeable as most of your kind that I have met."

"I could say the same for you." Legolas knelt down to look Gimli in the eye. "You do not hate me for leaving, do you?"

"Haldir needs you, Legolas. And I know that were the situation reversed, you would be willing for me to leave."

"And would I be as welcome to visit you and your kin as you are to visit Lothlorien?"

Gimli blinked back tears as he replied, "You will always be welcomed by me, Legolas."

Aragorn could not help but smile at the clear affection between the two friends. He knew that both he and Gimli would have a lot to try and deal with once they left.

Legolas reluctantly stood. "Well, I suppose we should leave. The sooner I can get Haldir back to Lorien, the happier I will be."

Theoden nodded. "Rohan thanks you for your aid. We are forever indebted to you and to Lothlorien."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you, King Theoden."

Eomer stepped forward. "I apologise for our prior disagreement. It was wrong of me to make such a hasty judgement."

"All is forgiven. You were merely trying to protect your home. Believe me, I understand." Legolas offered a hand to the Rohan. 

Eomer accepted the offered hand and shook it. "You are a truly honourable elf."

With a final smile at his friends, Legolas turned and left to meet Haldir. The others watched as Haldir almost rushed to greet his love, leaning in to meet the Mirkwood elf's touch as Legolas brushed away a strand of hair from the Guardian's face. Aragorn smiled as he noticed the prince fussing over his beloved, knowing that deep down, Legolas was glad for the chance to look after Haldir.

Gimli sniffed a couple of times, trying to get his emotions in check before speaking. "That Haldir is one lucky elf."

"He could do a lot worse than Legolas' protection," Aragorn agreed. "But I know you will not begrudge it."

"If he can admit to needing help, then Haldir cannot be quite as bad as I thought him to be."

Eowyn laughed at Gimli's statement. "I should not let him hear you say that."

"Nor will he," Aragorn joined in. "But Legolas knows already."

"Legolas has already sworn himself to silence," Gimli returned, feeling a slight lift in his heart at the others' gentle teasing. "Although you never can tell with elves…"

The others all laughed at this. Gandalf shot a glance at the departing elves before turning to the dwarf. "I don't doubt that they hold the same reservations about you, Master Gimli."

Theoden turned to the group. "So, what will you do now?"

Aragorn sighed. "I do not know exactly, but I am sure that something will arise where our aid is needed."

Gandalf turned to the ranger. "Might I suggest Gondor? I have heard rumour that they are still under attack."

Aragorn nodded. "Then Gondor it shall be."

Eowyn glanced at Theoden before asking, "Why not stay here until tomorrow? You must be tired after the battle."

Aragorn smiled at her. "If we are welcome here, then I am sure we would all appreciate the opportunity to rest."

Theoden nodded. "After all you have done for us it is the least we can do."

Eomer knelt down next to Gimli, who was still watching the elves. "He shall not forget you, Master Dwarf. Anyone that could defend you so closely is likely to keep you in his heart."

Gimli sighed. "You are right, Horse master. But it does not make it any easier to watch him leave."

"Come, Gimli." Aragorn had knelt down by the other side of the dwarf. "We should rest."

Gimli nodded. "I know, Aragorn."

"It will seem easier once you are refreshed." Aragorn stood up and offered his hand to the dwarf. "Come on. If it makes you feel better, we can talk about this inside. Just remember that you are not the only one he has left."

"Aragorn, I'm sorry." Gimli took Aragorn's hand, trying to be reassuring. "It is selfish of me to act thus when you were even closer."

"It's alright, Gimli. I had seen this day coming for a long time. It is still hard, but it is not so much of a shock."

Gandalf smiled at the two companions. "I shall go on ahead to Gondor. You two catch up when you are ready, and we shall continue our part in this war."

Aragorn nodded. As the wizard left, he turned to Theoden. "Is there anything you need help with before we rest?"

"No, Lord Aragorn. You may rest now and leave when you wish. Rohan has taken all it can ask of you."

Eowyn turned to the man and dwarf. "Come, I will lead you to a place where you can rest."

A short distance away, Legolas was looking back over at the keep. Haldir approached him, a little cautious. "I am sorry to tear you away from them, dear Legolas."

Legolas smiled as he turned to face his lover. "Do not feel guilty, darling Haldir. I know they can look after each other. You need me more."

Haldir allowed the other elf to embrace him. "You know I would object if it were not the case."

"I do, my love." Legolas tilted the Guardian's face so that he could look at the dressed ear. "Does it still pain you?"

"Not quite so much," Haldir replied. "It will be fine until we can reach Lorien."

Legolas smiled. "Then we should get there as quickly as possible." With a final glance back at Helm's Deep, Legolas took his beloved's hand and the two elves set off on their journey to Lothlorien.


End file.
